A Perfect Christmas Morning
by Jud3
Summary: Noël, c'est le jour où, au matin, on trouve des cadeaux sous le sapin mais un Maître des Potions trouve un cadeau dans son lit. SLASH. TRADUCTION


Titre : A Perfect Christmas Morning

Résumé : Noël, c'est le jour où, au matin, on trouve des cadeaux sous le sapin mais un Maître des Potions trouve un cadeau dans son lit.

Auteur : Laurenke1

Traductrice : Jud3

Bêta : Alfgard

Disclaimer : Tous les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling, l'histoire à Laurenke1, j'ai reçu l'autorisation de l'auteur de traduire cet OS.

_Bonne lecture_

* * *

Harry Potter, sauveur et héros du monde Sorcier, un jeune adolescent avec des cheveux sombres et broussailleux, de beaux yeux verts qui brillaient vivement derrière ses lunettes était une personne qui agissait toujours avant de réfléchir. Cette façon de penser, et d'agir, lui avait déjà apporté des ennuis de nombreuses fois par le passé.

Mais cette fois, et cela devait être la première, Harry était prudent. Le jeune sorcier célèbre de dix-sept ans se tenait en face d'une porte en chêne avec les mains dans les poches en mordillant sa lèvre. Il n'avait aucune raison d'être nerveux car personne ne pouvait le voir. Enfin, la raison pour laquelle quelqu'un irait fouiner au milieu de la nuit du réveillon de Noël dans le couloir menant aux quartiers du Maître de Potions était au delà de la compréhension de Harry mais on ne sait jamais.

L'école de Sorcellerie de Poudlard était un lieu étrange avec des fantômes, des créatures magiques, des familiers, des élèves et des membres du personnel. Il n'y avait jamais une nuit calme dans cette école magique et c'est pourquoi Harry avait ressorti la vieille cape d'invisibilité de son père. Il devait le faire très prudemment puisque ses camarades de chambre étaient déjà profondément endormis.

Comment Harry aurait-il pu expliquer correctement à son meilleur ami Ron Weasley qu'il allait se faufiler pour donner à son amant un généreux cadeau ? Tout d'abord, Ron aurait demandé qui était cet amant et puisque Harry ne voulait pas se battre avec son ami le premier Noël sans Voldemort, c'était mieux si Ron ne le découvrait pas encore.

Ce n'était pas que Harry avait honte de son amant, non, c'était le contraire mais toute cette relation était nouvelle pour lui. S'il savait comment son amant allait réagir le matin venu en trouvant un Harry Potter dans son lit, Harry se sentirait assez en sécurité pour le dire à tout le monde mais puisqu'il n'avait aucune idée de la manière dont ce dit amant allait réagir à cette même idée, il restait silencieux.

Voilà pourquoi il se tenait à l'extérieur des quartiers de son amant en robe de chambre avec un petit sac à la main sous sa cape d'invisibilité. Harry regarda longuement la porte, prêt à l'ouvrir. Il pouvait sentir les protections pulser faiblement contre son corps. Il aurait pu toquer mais cela aurait contrarié l'idée même de surprendre son amant alors, après avoir rassemblé son courage pendant un moment, Harry leva sa baguette et chuchota le mot de passe.

La porte s'ouvrit sans un bruit et les protections submergèrent le corps de Harry, faisant ainsi frisonner sa magie à la reconnaissance de la magie complexe et familière de son amant. Harry prit une profonde inspiration et fit un pas à l'intérieur de la pièce faiblement éclairée. C'était une attestation du temps qu'il passait ici bas, dans les cachots, et que son amant le croyait vraiment, tellement qu'il ne s'était pas précipité hors de la chambre, sa baguette à la main.

Harry entra sur la pointe des pieds dans la pièce. Une décennie passée aux mains d'une famille abusive lui avait appris ce que signifiait être totalement silencieux alors qu'il se dépouillait de sa cape en jetant le tissu argenté par dessus le fauteuil en cuir qui prenait place en face de la cheminée.

Il jeta un regard circulaire à la pièce en absorbant le décor familier. Même sans le feu de cheminée ni la lumière des bougies qui éclairaient normalement agréablement la chaleureuse pièce, Harry savait à quoi elle ressemblait. Le spacieux salon avait une énorme cheminée avec devant celle-ci deux fauteuils en cuir et un tapis où il avait passé de nombreuses heures à se détendre contre des jambes fermes ou étendu, entrelacé avec son amant après avoir fait l'amour.

Les couleurs de la pièce étaient un brun chaud et du rouge et Harry se surpris à aimer être là. Il aimait être là encore plus qu'il aimait être dans son dortoir à la Tour de Gryffondor. Cela devait avoir quelque chose à voir avec les souvenirs qu'ils s'étaient créés là, sur le bureau qui se tenait dans le coin, ou dans la baignoire qui se tenait sur des pattes griffus dans la salle de bain sur sa gauche.

Mais tout de suite, Harry se tourna vers la seule chambre dans laquelle il espérait créer un joyeux souvenir le lendemain. Il alla sur la pointe des pieds vers la pièce dont la porte était à moitié fermée c'était presque comme si l'occupant de la pièce espérait qu'un petit diablotin aux cheveux noirs le rejoigne.

Lorsqu'il apparut à l'intérieur, Harry sourit en entendant les doux ronflements de l'occupant du lit. Qui était-il pour refuser à son amant un souhait qui venait du fond du cœur ? Son amant était un homme qui n'était pas enclin à souhaiter et qui n'avait jamais fait quelque chose de romantique, ou alors c'est ce qu'il clamait même si Harry savait qu'il était différent.

Il connaissait son amant et il savait lire son amant comme un livre ouvert. Il l'avait appris pendant les mois qu'il avait passé au chevet de son amant pendant l'été et puis pendant les mois où il l'avait chaperonné une fois revenu à l'école avec les leçons et la guilde et le reste.

Il secoua la tête pour revenir à la réalité. Non, il n'allait pas penser à cela, pas maintenant. Il y avait eu de nombreuse fois où Harry était étendu sur le lit, tremblant, souhaitant que des bras l'enlacent, et des fois où son amant le retrouvait dans le couloir, devant sa porte, frissonnant et essayant de contenir ses sanglots. Harry ne se souvenait que trop bien de ces temps sombres, jusqu'à ce que son amant le fasse asseoir et lui dise que cela ne pouvait pas continuer comme cela.

La tête levée, Harry avait seulement regardé longuement dans ces yeux sombres quand son amant avait fondu sur lui, l'avait clamé de manières inédites pour lui. Et depuis cette nuit, quand leur relation avait été amenée à un plus haut niveau avec leur consentement à tous les deux, ils avaient commencé une relation exclusive.

Enfin ce n'était pas comme si Harry avait déjà couché ailleurs auparavant. Son amant avait clairement fait savoir avec des mots clairs qu'il ne coucherait pas avec quelqu'un d'autre tant que Harry partageait son lit, mais quand même, c'était mieux de promettre la même chose en retour.

Harry dut sourire à ce souvenir, depuis lors, il avait commencé à se faufiler partout faisant hâtivement des allers-retours entre les cachots et le dortoir au milieu de la nuit. Il ne se souciait pas d'être fatigué ou des questions que posaient ses amis aussi longtemps qu'il pouvait passer une partie de la nuit dans les bras de son amant.

Toutefois, c'était la première fois que Harry se jurait de se réveiller à côté de son amant, dans le même lit de préférence. Il avait fait des préparations pour qu'une fois venu le lendemain, son amant y repense à deux fois avant de le laisser repartir à son dortoir au milieu de la nuit.

Il enleva sa robe de chambre avec précaution et détacha le nœud qu'il avait fait pour fermer le petit sac qu'il avait amené. En prenant une profonde inspiration, Harry se prépara, il utilisa rapidement la magie pour satisfaire ses besoins pour la décoration et puis marcha lentement vers le lit. Il se glissa dans l'espace vide à côté de l'homme grand et mince qui ronflait allongé sur le ventre puis Harry se força à se relaxer il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander à quoi allait ressembler la journée du lendemain.

Hp

Severus Snape n'avait jamais été un homme du matin. Pendant ses années d'espionnage pour le côté des ténèbres et pour le côté de la lumière, il avait parfois droit à si peu de repos que le matin venait trop rapidement. Même les fois où il avait droit à une pleine nuit de sommeil, le matin arrivait encore trop tôt.

Et maintenant, la seule fois où il pouvait et devait dormir, il était abruptement réveillé. Pas par des forces extérieures mais à cause de lui même. Sa main effleura quelque chose, quelque chose de chaud et doux, quelque chose qui marmonnait, endormi et qui poussait contre sa main.

Il fut soudain totalement réveillé, une main tâtonna à la recherche de sa baguette alors qu'il se tournait vers l'occupant du lit qui n'aurait pas dû être là. Il cligna des yeux en chuchotant un court. « Lumos! »

Les bougies s'allumèrent avec une force aveuglante et Severus, tout comme l'autre occupant du lit, cligna des yeux sous la lumière forte et dure. Des yeux verts et endormis s'ouvrirent doucement puis le diablotin aux cheveux noirs marmonna. « Il est trop tôt, Sev. »

Trop stupéfait par l'apparition de Harry Potter dans sa chambre, au moins en partie nu d'après ce qu'il pouvait sentir, Severus ne fit aucun commentaire sur la diminution de son prénom. Il repoussa de son visage ses cheveux désordonnés par le sommeil et se mit sur le dos puis cligna des yeux en voyant le gui qui flottait au dessus de sa tête.

Attendez une minute...

Severus se remit sur le côté et ses yeux sombres se rétrécirent de mépris avant qu'il ne repousse brutalement les couvertures qui étaient sur Potter et qu'il ne siffle. « Potter, quelle est cette putain d'idée ? Si tu penses que tu peux simplement débarquer ici et me convaincre de décorer... »

La voix de Severus s'érailla et ses yeux s'agrandirent lorsqu'il eut une bonne vue de ce que Potter portait. L'attrapeur de Gryffondor était complétement nu, excepté de petites boules rouges et une petit cloche dorée qu'il avait attachées avec un ruban autour de sa taille. Il y avait même une petite branche de houx attachée autour de son sexe. Severus leva un sourcil avant qu'il ne replonge son regard dans les yeux verts.

Harry avec une expression embarrassée sur le visage plissa les yeux pour le voir et il grimaça, penaud. « Puis-je toujours te convaincre de décorer ou t'en tiendras-tu à tes habitudes dénudées ? »

Harry remua les hanches et la cloche sonna doucement. Malgré lui, Severus pouvait sentir un sourire le démanger suite à la cabriole du Gryffondor. Il attira à lui le plus jeune en tirant sur le ruban pour que Harry soit à sa portée et ronronna d'une voix profonde et magnifique.

« Et bien, je ne sais pas si c'est une tradition moldue d'accrocher une branche de houx au dessus des parties génitales de quelqu'un mais tu dois m'apprendre ce que je suis censé faire, embrasser ou...sucer... Et je dois te complimenter au sujet de ces boules, tout simplement splendides. »

Severus caressa les boules et la cloche la faisant à nouveau sonner. Harry se colla contre lui, déjà dur.

« Je suis venu pour...ah te convaincre de déballer ton cadeau et de penser à Noël avec tendresse … au lieu de jeter un sort sur quelqu'un... » Harry fit pression contre la main qui le caressait. Severus était toujours doux mais parfois brusque, les poussant rapidement jusqu'à un endroit où il n'y avait qu'eux deux. Cela dépendait de son humeur, de ce qui s'était passé entre eux et comment avait été la journée.

Mais ce jour-là ne faisait que commencer et pour dire la vérité, pour un homme qui n'aimait pas le matin, ce matin-là commençait génialement. Très soigneusement, Severus s'appuya sur ses coudes pour qu'il puisse se pencher sur Harry et il diminua la distance entre eux pour l'embrasser. Les lèvres de Harry s'ouvrirent sous les siennes et Severus glissa lentement sa langue à l'intérieur, ses mains jouant avec les boules et la cloche.

Il les ôta et les déposa en amas sur le sol, la cloche sonnant encore une fois alors que Severus pressait Harry sous lui après avoir roulé au dessus du plus petit. Les mains de Harry s'installèrent sur les hanches de Severus, sur la ceinture du pantalon de sport taille basse qu'il portait.

Harry le lui avait donné pendant son séjour à St Mangouste quand Severus était devenu trop embarrassé et ennuyé par la robe éventée de l'hôpital et par la chemise de nuit qu'il portait. Elles étaient trop révélatrices et Harry lui avait dit en rougissant que c'était un pantalon comme cela qu'il portait au lit.

Severus avait rapidement découvert que de temps en temps, Harry ne portait rien au lit. Pas que Severus s'en souciait puisque la plupart des situations étaient telles qu'ils n'avaient pas besoin de porter des vêtements pour ce qu'ils faisaient.

C'était en réalité la première fois que Severus se réveillait avec Harry Potter et c'était vraiment délectable de voir que Harry dormait nu. Severus autorisa ses mains à s'égarer, à pincer les tétons alors qu'il les tourmentait jusqu'à ce qu'il deviennent durs et que Harry gémisse doucement.

Le plus jeune brisa le baiser pour lécher le nez de Severus, sa bouche se verrouillant sur les cicatrices sensibles qui laissèrent Severus tremblant. Il grogna doucement et ses mains touchèrent le membre de Harry, délogeant le houx que Harry avait enroulé autour d'elle.

Cela faisait des années que Severus n'avait pas eu d'érection matinale mais il semblait qu'avec Harry là, il était plus que prêt à faire de ce Noël un Noël mémorable pour eux deux. Ses doigts passèrent sur la sexe en érection de Harry, buvant les sons que son jeune amant lui donnait avec impatience.

Il plaça des baisers sur le ventre plat, ses doigts labourant la chair échauffée alors qu'il murmurait un sort de nettoyage, le souffle court. Ses doigts effleurèrent les boules de Harry qui poussa un cri aigu lorsque Severus ignora son membre pour aller à la place passer le doigt sur le contour de son orifice.

Harry se tendit pendant un instant et Severus releva les yeux. Les yeux verts étaient immenses à la lumière des bougies mais alors Harry se lécha les lèvres et demanda. « Plus de préliminaires? »

« Tu es le seul à être venu préparé. Cependant, je dois t'informer que tu as manqué quelques étapes de ta préparation. Je m'attendais à ce que tu sois glissant et étiré pour moi. Il semblerait que je doive faire tout le travail ici. » Après avoir marmonné un sort de lubrification, Severus pressa lentement un doigt pour le faire entrer.

Harry bougea brusquement les hanches et Severus laissa son autre main contre le ventre de Harry pour tenir le gosse immobile. Il eut un petit sourire satisfait et se redressa pour embrasser Harry alors qu'il ajoutait un autre doigt. Harry l'embrassa profondément, avidement et Severus combattit son sourire satisfait. Qui aurait pensé il y a un an qu'il serait dans son lit le matin de Noël à profiter d'un cadeau plus que bienvenu ?

Certainement pas lui. Mais ces pensées étaient pour une autre fois. Les doigts de Severus touchèrent la prostate de Harry et le gosse grogna doucement en mordant les lèvres de Severus. Tressaillant, Severus le repoussa en disant. « Je pense que tu es plus que prêt. »

Le plus vieux sourit à l'expression surprise de Harry avant de doucement ronronner. « Nous avons toute la journée pour baiser lentement. Je ne suis pas du tout d'humeur à faire cela lentement... » Severus se tendit pour attraper le flacon de lubrifiant qu'il gardait près de son lit.

Il ramena à lui de flacon délicat et le dévissa puis enduisit son sexe de l'épais liquide. Harry poussait de doux miaulements et tirait sur la main de Severus. Severus leva le regard. Les yeux verts de son Gryffondor étaient encore plus sombre de l'éveil et le pénis de Harry était en érection, la bandelette de houx flottait juste au dessus.

S'arrangeant lui-même, Severus se glissa une première fois dans l'étroite chaleur en grognant doucement. Les jambes de Harry s'enroulèrent autour de sa taille pendant que Harry tirait la main de Severus pour l'encourager à venir et à s'allonger sur lui. Comme si Severus avait besoin de tels encouragements.

Cela leur prit un moment pour s'installer mais après, Severus trouva son rythme. Il prenait normalement son temps avec Harry, le préparait lentement, mais ce matin, et bien ce n'était pas ce qu'il recherchait. Ses doigts jouèrent avec les tétons de Harry ses lèvres caressèrent, léchèrent, sucèrent son amant alors qu'il accélérait le rythme.

Bientôt, ils furent tous les deux perdus dans leur propre monde. Le monde de Severus était excisé de yeux verts et de doux marmonnements de son nom et d'encouragements et celui de Harry de yeux noirs qui exprimaient tout ce que Severus ne pourrait dire ou ne dirait pas. Les longs doigts qui caressaient le membre de Harry envoyèrent le jeune garçon au septième ciel alors qu'il atteignait l'orgasme, couvrant ainsi son torse et le ventre de Severus de son sperme blanc.

Severus essaya de garder son rythme mais les contractions des muscles de Harry l'envoyèrent au septième ciel et il vint dans un faible grognement, le souffle coupé. L'orgasme fut assez fort pour le faire fermer les yeux alors que des étoiles explosaient et il s'effondra sur Harry.

Il revint à lui un peu plus tard avec Harry caressant ses cheveux et son sexe encore enfoncé à l'intérieur de Harry. Il leva les yeux pour rencontrer des yeux verts alors que Harry le regardait d'un air endormi. « C'était un matin de Noël génial, Severus. Le meilleur que j'ai jamais eu. »

La voix de Harry était encore plus endormie et Severus se déplaça pour qu'il puisse s'allonger à côté de Harry au lieu d'être à moitié sur lui. Il attira son gamin près de lui et enleva la branche de houx du sexe de Harry. Harry fourra son nez et se déplaça dans le lit jusqu'à ce qu'il soit satisfait de sa position, dans les bras de Severus et allongé avec sa tête posée sur le torse de Severus.

Passant ses doigts dans les cheveux broussailleux, Severus combattit le désir de replonger dans le sommeil. Un baiser fut pressé contre ses lèvres et il rouvrit les yeux alors que Harry disait. « Une petite sieste serait agréable. Nous ne devons aller nulle part aujourd'hui C'est seulement nous en ce matin de Noël... »

« Oui, c'était le plus parfait des matins après tout. Et tu sais ce que je pense que nous devrions faire à partir de maintenant... »

« MMM, quoi ? Si tu veux dire que nous devrions avoir des relations sexuelles comme cela tous les matins, je ne vais pas être contre. » la réponse marmonnée de Harry était une ruée de souffle chaud contre le torse de Severus.

« Oh, bien sûr que tu seras pour mais je voulais plus dire le réveil ensemble. C'est plus facile d'apparaitre ensemble au petit déjeuner que de retourner en toute hâte au dortoir des Gryffondor à l'aube. » Severus roula sur le dos s'étirant, simulant ainsi au monde entier qu'il ne venait pas de demander à Potter d'emménager chez lui.

Un instant après, il fut poussé et Harry se jeta sur lui avec un cri enjoué « Bien sûr, abruti ! »

* * *

_Bonjour, _

_Voici le 2eme OS traduit spécial Noël, j'espère qu'il vous a plu !_

_Suite aux nombreuses demandes des reviewers, j'ai changé les "bites" pour "sexe" ou "membre", je tenais également à vous informez que si j'ai choisi de traduire par "bite" ce n'était pas que je le voulais mais parce que l'auteur emploie ce mot dans la version originale, mais comme quoi, votre avis est réellement écouté :)_

_**Je vous rappelle que la review est la seule chose qui assure à l'auteur et à la traductrice que vous avez aimé cet OS, que c'est aussi leur seul salaire et qu'en plus cela ne prend que quelques minutes !**_

_Bise_

_Jud3_

: Chapitre corrigé par Alfgard !


End file.
